Simple and Clean
by KikutaMaster
Summary: I am not a Zutara fan, but being Valentine's Day, I thought I'd appeal to the masses. So here is a little ZT oneshot about a small interest blossoming into love.


The day had ended and evening reigned once again. The night had poured its darkness over the landscape, and the moonlight cast eerie shadows over the water. Phantoms played at the edge of the lake like newborn fawns having their first taste of spring. The surface of the waterfall seemed to glisten on one side and dim on the other for the lunar iridescence could reach only half of the cascade. Celestial moss grew on the tree trunks, and provided some little light for the young Waterbender to find her way.

Katara strolled through the midnight to the small lake outside their camp. It was beautiful and calm, a perfect place for a quiet bath. But as she neared the waters' edge she saw that she wasn't the only one there.

Zuko had had the same thoughts as her and come here for some peace while he bathed. He was still half dressed in the water though, getting used to the feel, the current, the temperature. Green wasn't his color at all, she thought as he slipped his shirt off over his head and tossed it up on a ledge at the edge of the pond. Katara smiled to herself and kept quiet as she watched him untie the rat-tail he kept at the back of his neck. His hair being so short now, it was all he could manage. He took a breath and slipped under the water, came up again with his shaggy black hair all wet around his face, and laid the red ribbon from his hair on the rock with his shirt.

He ducked under the water again and came up in the middle of the pool. Katara couldn't help but watch as the water ran down his back and chest. Because of the moonlight, it gave the drops the appearance that they were glowing. But the light could not reach the other side of him, and the marred left side of his face was hidden in shadow. Katara knew what was beneath the darkness though. Whether Zuko chose to hide it in this way or if the moon's glow was simply inadequate she could not tell.

Zuko sighed and drifted below the water again. But before he completely lowered himself into it, Katara smiled softly and asked formally, "May I join you?"

Zuko stood up again so fast the water splashed around him, sending distorting ripples across the surface, blurring his reflection. He whirled around to face the girl and could do nothing but gasp her name. "Katara!" he looked totally shocked to see her there and he wondered how long she'd been watching. Katara simply smiled back at him, her eyes shimmering in the night's silver radiance.

Zuko scrambled out of the water, keeping his back to her, but she only grinned. She hadn't seen anything. Zuko didn't strike her as being easily embarrassed but even in the moon's gentle glow, she could see a delicate blush wash over his cheeks.

He quickly pulled his pants back on as she walked up to him. She sat on the bank of the pool and waited for him to turn and look at her, but he didn't.

"It's OK," she said softly. She slipped her own robe off just as he was drawing his shirt back on over his head.

"I…I didn't know you were there…" he muttered. He glanced back at her in merely her underclothes and watched a while as she took her braided hair down. But, realizing he was just staring at her…self, he quickly looked away.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked. He didn't answer. On this side of the pool, the moonlight hit his face fully and she saw the terrible scar that covered his left eye. She felt a pang of sorrow for the young Firebender – how she wished she could rid him of his mark – but at the same time she had to resist the urge to reach up and touch his face. That scar did something to him that made her want to look at him even more.

"I'll just…um…" Zuko started, "I guess I'll…go back now…"

"You don't have to," Katara said, "You could come in with me."

Zuko turned to look at her then, seeming just as shocked as when he'd turned around to find her standing at the edge of the lake watching him wash.

Katara couldn't help but giggle. "Didn't you and Azula ever take baths together when you were little?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"Really?" it was Katara's turn to look shocked, "never?"

Zuko just stared at her. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held a look of total bewilderment.

"Hmm." Katara looked down at the water, "That's odd. Brothers and sisters do that kind of stuff together all the time. I know Sokka and I did."

Zuko said nothing, just stood there with his clothes now soaking wet on him and a puzzled look on his face. Katara felt sorry for him. How lonely he must have been, not even able to trust his own sibling. She was suddenly thankful for the relationship she and Sokka were able to have had, and was sad to think that Zuko never got to experience the same thing.

"Well then…" she said remorsefully, "Well, you didn't get to finish your bath and I'd like to take mine. Come on." With that, she stepped into the water and waded out a little before looking back up and Zuko. He remained on the shore.

"It's OK," she assured him, "I could use some help washing my hair. I can wash yours if you want."

Zuko stared back at her a moment. She seemed perfectly fine with this whole thing. But he got a horrible feeling in his stomach, like he was doing something very wrong, when he joined her in the water.

Katara led him to the center of the pond and then slowly began to remove the small top that covered her chest. Zuko watched her, and when she tossed it up onto the rock, he caught himself staring again. When Katara turned back to him, he was trembling as if afraid. She smiled gently and put a hand on his arm to calm him. Then she reached under the water, slid her fingers underneath his shirt, grazing his muscled stomach – here he flinched slightly and drew in a breath, but Katara hesitated until he was OK again – and lifted the shirt up over his head before tossing it to the bank as well.

"OK," she said softly, "Now it's your turn."

Zuko looked confused for a moment, but then Katara took his hand and led it to her thigh where the string holding her underclothes in place was tied. He seemed unsure for a moment, but then gently pulled the string loose, and slid her panties off for her. She smiled at him as he threw them to the side as well.

"See?" Katara whispered, drawing closer to begin pulling his pants off too, "Nothing wrong with this…"

Zuko swallowed and closed his eyes as he felt her fingers travel down his leg. But he didn't keep them closed for long. Now that she was fully undressed, he could completely take in the beauty of her body. He'd never seen a girl naked before. It seemed odd somehow – her bare breasts and trim waist – but also…very natural.

She smiled again and reached up toward his cheek. Zuko closed his eyes again and let her gently trace her finger along the burn on his left eye. She was very cautious, not sure if it hurt him or not. She also took the other side of his face in her other hand and drew him close to her.

There in the lake, their bodies pressing against each other in true romance novel fashion, they kissed. Now, Zuko had kissed one other girl before. But this was something much different. Instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss, and wrapped one arm around her waist. She put both hands behind his neck and held him close. He tangled his fingers in her hair and they both began to drift down into the water.

When they finally broke apart, Katara was still smiling. Zuko just stared at her, amazed. He hadn't ever experienced anything quite like this before.

"See," Katara told him.

Now Zuko smiled and drew closer to her. "Nothing wrong…" he whispered.

The day had ended and evening reigned once again. The night had poured its darkness over the landscape, and the moonlight cast eerie shadows over the water. Phantoms played at the edge of the lake like newborn fawns having their first taste of spring. The surface of the waterfall seemed to glisten on one side and dim on the other for the lunar iridescence could reach only half of the cascade. Celestial moss grew on the tree trunks, and provided some little light for two young Benders to love by.


End file.
